The Howltz Family
Location: Germany Family Seat: Germany Family Motto: Audaces Fortuna Iuvat Family Head: Wilhelm Howltz Blood Status: Pureblood Established: 1500s ---- Family History The original origins of the Howltz family came from the 1200s when the Vanderweiss and Von Howlten families put aside their long standing feud and formed a family together to finally put an end to the feud. Together, they became the Vanderhowltz family and for the next 300 years the family managed to behave with each other at their side. Times got rough for the combined family after a descendant of the Vanderweiss took charge of the family and insisted on many elitist changes that would see all children assigned Pureblood arranged marriages. A section of the family, mostly descendants of the original Von Howlten members, decided that they weren’t comfortable with the reputation that the Vanderhowltz family was obtaining in the past few years. A trio of brothers decided to separate themselves from the family completely – lead by the oldest brother, Anshelm, Bjorne and Faustus decided to completely leave behind the family. Their separation was the origin of the Howltz family name, the prefix of Vander being removed completely. The three brothers struggled to make a name for themselves for the first few years, as their previous family had left them without a single knut of the families combined fortune. Through the hardwork of the trio of brothers, they managed to combine their income and found a small estate for the family. The brothers kept the family going throughout their lives and before they passed away they begun construction on the Howltz Family Castle. The families land was large, although very bare at first, and located in Germany by a lake. The estate was only small and lowerclass for the most part, as the family progressed and percevered through their financial difficulties they managed to finally finish construction of the Family Castle in the year 1622. The three brothers had an agreement when they created the family that only the descendants of Anshelm would be running the Main Family. Axel Howltz became the head of family throughout the final years of the Castle’s creation. The family become resourceful with their land and cultivated an environment of trees around them – one of the herbologists in the family managed to breed a very rare type of tree and another member of the family crafted the wood into a broom, the success of this broom is what boomed the Howltzs fortune as suppliers of European Brooms. To this day, the family still has a hand in the creation of the Howling Bolt broom series and still grows all of the trees on their estate. Even though they now had both a name for themselves and a decent sum of money to their name, they didn’t allow it to change their stances. They were Pureblood and encouraged their family members to stick to Pureblood relationships, but they never forced marriage on any of their members and most of the family were happy to follow the guideline of avoiding other blood status witches and wizards. Most of the Howltz Family has remained in Germany, they have a Branch Family set in Poland as well (on an estate with the largest family orchard) but their relationship is good. To this day almost all of the family works in their broom company, Howling Bolt, supplying either the customer service or working with the creation and cultivation of their unique brand of brooms. Family Members Howltz Family Tree